It is becoming more important to be able to provide telecommunication services to subscribers which are relatively inexpensive as compared to cable and other land line technologies. Further, the increased use of mobile applications has resulted in much focus on developing wireless systems capable of delivering large amounts of data at high speed for mobile users.
Development of more efficient and higher bandwidth wireless networks has become increasingly important and addressing issues of how to maximize efficiencies of such networks is an ongoing. One such issue relates to efficient scheduling of transmissions between a base station and multiple user stations in a multiple access wireless network such as a network using orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) protocols.